un chico nuevo, un sentimiento nuevo
by rushio-kun
Summary: holaa! bueno este fic se trada de la pareja sasunaru y es mi primer ff.Un chico nuevo llega a clase, un chico que cambiara la vida de Naruto para siempre. SasuNaru


Un día un chico nuevo llega a su nueva escuela, era un chico pelinegro, alto, ojos de azabache y de piel blanca (quien será…XD) no miraba a nadie y iba directo a su salón.

Profesor: buenos días alumnos, hoy tenemos un chico nuevo, se llama uchiha sasuke

Todos en el salón hablaban del chico nuevo (se puede decir que eres que eran unos pericos XD)

Xxx: y como será (lo que pasa es que sasuke no había llegado a el salón) me imagino como que será como los demás ¬¬

Xxx: si, pero no seria nada malo que por esta ves venga un chico lindo para variar (ni se lo imaginan cuanto jeje).

OYE!!! Entonces que somos nosotros- respondieron la mayoría délos chicos del salón.

En ese preciso momento depuse del grito por parte de los chicos venia entrando alguien, era el chico nuevo, todas los alumnas quedaron así O:O al ver como era el y de un momento a otro ya se le estaban lanzando encima haciendo le preguntas como: donde vives?, cuantos años tienes? Donde estudiabas? Me puedes dar tu teléfono? Y cosas así; pero por otra parte lo chicos estaban muertos de la envidia.

/////////////////////Pov de sasuke /////////////////////////////////////////

Estaba apenas entrando al salón, cuando un montón de chicas me acorralaron haciéndome preguntas si cesar, yo trataba de safarme pero ellas me lo impedía, en cambio ese profesor al que se le veía un solo ojo parecía mas preocupado por su libro pervet que lo que pasa en el salón. Después de 1 minuto y medio pude safarme, pero en eso fue cuando el profesor raciono y nos mando a todos a sentar diciendo.

Kakashi: chicos valla a sentarse o los pongo junto a naruto

En un segundo ya todos excepto ya estaban sentados, quien sera ese tal naruto? Debe ser el tonto del colé, será mejor no acercarme.

Cuando me voy a sentar una chica con pelo rosa me pide que me siente junto a ella, a lo que le respondo volteándole la cara y sentándome en un lugar casi deshabitado.

Kakashi: chicos hoy empezaremos con la…- pero no pudo terminar porque en ese momento abrió la puerta, era un chico rubio, los ojos azules, de piel un poco tostada y con 3 pares de marcas en sus mejillas, parecía a un pequeño kitsune

///////////// Fin de POV de Sasuke///////////////

////////////POV de Naruto ///////////

Llegue al salón retardado por algo que me había sucedido…Al llegar el profeso me regaña

Kakashi: NARUTO!! OTRA VES TARDE!!

Naruto: gomen pro es que me tarde por que cuando Salí de mi casa ya era tarde y…

Kakashi: YA Silencio! no quiero excusas, anda a sentarte

Cuando iba directo a sentarme vi. un rostro nuevo donde yo me siento normalmente. Quien seria?

Kakashi: bueno proseguía habran sus libros en el capitulo III

Entre mis pensamientos no le preste atención al profe. No te que el chico de al lado no dejaba de mirarme y ya estaba súper nervioso pero cuando trate de hablarle un chica de pelo me sorprendió.

Sakura: hola naruto!!! Ya conociste al chico nuevo se llama sasuke uchiha y viene de… no se vamos a preguntarle, oye sasuke de donde eres?

Sasuke: …- no respondió parecía que no la escuchaba, en ese momento me moleste porque no le contesto.

Naruto: OYE BAKA!!! Te a echo una pregunta!

Sasuke: no tengo por que

Naruto: pero te lo pidieron cortésmente

Sasuke: ash… soy de aki mismo, solo que me Salí del otro colé por unos asuntos, contento dobe?

Naruto: …- acaba de llegar y me esta empezando a caer mal.

Sakura: que bien pero no te avía visto antes, bueno de todos modos me presento soy…

Kakashi: sakura! Naruto! y sasuke! Cállense y lean el capitulo

////////fin del POV de naruto/////////

Paso la clase y ya era hora del almuerzo y como se lo imaginan todos querían sentarse con sasuke, y como siempre naruto se quedaba solo, en ese momento sasuke lo ve y decide ir a comer con el (OJO nadie lo siguió porque se sentó junto a naruto)

Sasuke: hola dobe por que estas solo- dedicándole una sonrisa picarona

Naruto: Que te importa! Pero por que te sientas conmigo?

Sasuke: si no quieres que me siente contigo me puedo ir

Naruto: NO! No quédate, es que no mucha gente se sienta conmigo U.U

Sasuke: yo no veo por que te evitan, si eres tan simpático, tan amigable, tan lindo.

Naruto: QUE! QUE DIJISTE!

SASUKE:

CONTINUARA!!


End file.
